During some surgical procedures, most notably hernia repair procedures, it is considered desirable by many practitioners to reinforce the muscle tear or other defect with a piece of surgically implantable mesh. Physicians most often use an open-weave, sintered mesh made of polypropylene and hold it in place by a type of permanent fixation method. One common method of fixation uses metallic fasteners, such as staples, which remain in the body permanently after the hernia repair. Medical device designers have created a number of larger-size devices to fasten tissue and/or surgical materials to tissue during minimally invasive surgery. According to these designs, the devices typically contemplate a 10-mm or wider application tool used to deploy a fastener. For example, Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,064, col. 21, II. 34-53, describes a device for deployment through a 12 mm trocar guide tube wherein the device stacks a set of staples at roughly a forty-five degree angle to the axis of the device to provide greater visibility. See Green et al. FIG. 18.
However, these tools are being judged too large for deployment according to the current minimally invasive techniques which are bringing the size of the surgical instruments and access ports down to a 5 mm diameter. Moreover, Green et al. cannot be readily scaled down because of physical limitations caused by the generally transverse stacking of fasteners. See Green et al., FIG. 18. In, addition, the design of Green et al. cannot be effectively scaled down because the fastener discharged by the application tool must be of sufficient scale to securely span across the defect and/or strands of surgical mesh and efficaciously engage sufficient tissue area for adequate gripping strength. Green et al. employs a fastener forming system which unduly reduces the finished span or width of the fastener relative to its initial width. See Green et al., FIG. 20-21, col. 22, II. 38-48. Thus, reduction in Green et al.'s tool diameter would result in an unsatisfactory gripping area for the finished fastener.
In addition to reducing fastener-gripping strength, smaller diameter tools have other problems. For example, miniaturization of the surgical fastening tool increases the likelihood of jamming, a common problem for minimally invasive surgical fastener tools, because the critical tolerances for the device's moving parts would be reduced along with the size of the instrument.
Accordingly, slight changes in deployment stress and temperature can effect the mobility of the moving tool parts. The Origin Tacker, though of 5 mm diameter, employs a rotational actuation mechanism to deploy a helical fastener. Rotation increases the complexity needed for the actuation mechanism, and creates greater need to ensure reliable translation of trigger action.
What is needed is a space-efficient surgical fastening tool that minimizes its, outer diameter while maximizing the gripping area and strength of the fastener. The fastening mechanism of the desired surgical fastening tool must not be complicated and should be limited to a few actuated parts to reduce the probability of jamming during minimally invasive surgery. The device should be designed to avoid double firing and incomplete firing. The device should also permit for the easy reloading of additional fasteners during extensive surgical procedures. The prior art devices are inadequate to meet these objectives.